


If we're gonna die anyways, we'd might as well have some fun first.

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Duo and Wufei, slowly asphyxiating in an OZ holding cell, decide to do something stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably neither the dumbest, nor the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written, but it's up there. I had a great time with it, and I hope you do too.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Duo grumbled, floating cross-legged with his head resting on his cuffed-together hands. "Death by asphyxiation. Lame."

Wufei didn't reply, clicking through the Gundam schematics on their little handheld projector.

"Oh come on, what's the point of something like that when we'll be dead soon anyways?" Duo called over. "Hey, I know you can hear me!"

"Just in case we don't die, I'm doing what I can now."

"Yeah, well, if we don't we'll have plenty of time to look at those later, won't we?" He kicked off the wall, floating over to Wufei and looping his arms around the other boy's neck. "If we're gonna die anyways, we'd might as well have some fun first."

Wufei switched the projector off. "What are you talking about?"

Duo grinned. "Don't worry, you can leave everything to me. You won't have to move a muscle."

"...this is sounding more and more suspicious."

Duo unlooped his arms and swung around so that they were face to face. Still grinning, he reached down and grabbed onto Wufei's dick.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," he yelled, shoving him away.

"I was feeling you up? I think it was pretty obvious," Duo said with a shrug.

"WHY"

"What, you've never done it before?" His grin became more devious. "Don't tell me you're a virgin!"

"Not with a boy, I haven't!"

"Wow, so I'll be your first time!"

"You're not going to be my first anything," Wufei glared. "This is idiotic."

"Honestly, a handsome guy like me is offering himself to you..." Duo said with a sigh. "Here, how about this? You give me five minutes to do whatever I want. If at the end of that five minutes you don't wanna do any more, that's fine! You can beat me up or whatever _you_ want in return. And then we suffocate. Fair?"

Wufei stared at him with an indescribable expression, then sighed. "...one minute. Who knows how long we've got."

"Two."

"Fine."

Duo kicked himself over close again, pushing them both up against a wall for better support as he undid Wufei's pants and tossed them aside, pulling his flaccid dick out of his pants. Wufei gritted his teeth and looked away, powerless to stop the heat from rushing to his face.

"You're actually pretty cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?" Duo said, giving him a quick kiss. Before Wufei had a chance to respond, or even process what was happening, Duo's mouth was already around him, and the heat rushed out of his face to somewhere else entirely. In spite of his attempts to fight it, Wufei hardened faster than he could have expected under Duo's tongue. He bit his lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of moaning.

"Starting to enjoy it, are you?" Duo smirked up at him before going back to work, sucking hard and licking back down the shaft. Wufei's hands clenched in their cuffs. Without stopping, Duo pulled off his own pants, then underwear, revealing his straining cock. "That should about do it..." he said half to himself, leaving a last thick coat of saliva and precum as he removed his mouth.

"What are you doing now?" Wufei muttered as Duo shifted, trying his hardest to sound annoyed in spite of his raging erection.

"Just give me a second," Duo said, licking his fingers and reaching down to insert them in himself. He moaned loudly, performatively, as moved them, and Wufei hated the way his cock twitched at the sound. "Now then..." He pulled himself over on top of Wufei, straddling him, positioning himself just above the other pilot's cock. "I think our two minutes is up."

"...what?"

"Oh, you didn't forget, did you?" Duo said innocently. "So do you want me to ride your dick or not?"

Wufei glared. "You are not going to make me say this."

Duo smiled. "I'll make it easy. Yes or no?"

"...yes."

"That's the spirit!" Duo lowered himself onto Wufei, who finally let out a gasp of pleasure at the tight heat. "How is it?" Duo asked, working himself slowly up and down. "I'm not half bad, right?"

"Yeah..." Wufei sighed without meaning to, feeling his breath begin to grow ragged and his head light as Duo moved on top of him, braid swaying slightly in the zero-g with every thrust. "...we don't have much time left, do we."

"Yeah, but--" Duo said, panting harder as he began to move faster, "--isn't this a great way to go?"

Wufei began to thrust in time with Duo, causing him to gasp and arch back. "Yeah, right there, harder..." Wufei obliged, feeling the pleasure rush through him as Duo moaned and panted on top, his hot insides wrapped tight around the other boy's cock.

Duo grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together for support and moving faster, eyes closed, gasping from the pleasure and the thin air in equal measure. "Oh god, I'm gonna come..."

"So am I," Wufei panted, feeling it beginning to build inside him, stronger with every thrust. "Is it alright? Inside?"

Duo laughed weakly. "You're worrying--ah!--about that _now?_ "

"So I can--" Wufei started, only to be cut off by Duo suddenly stopping with a choked moan, wrapping his legs tight around him as he came, the pulse of his insides pushing Wufei over the edge with him.

Just as they were fading into an unconsciousness faintly tinged with afterglow, a faint sound of wind announced the return of the oxygen. They both breathed it in eagerly, filling their deprived lungs, and Wufei returned to his senses enough to realize the position he was in.

"Get off me," he muttered, pulling his hands out of Duo's. "What if someone sees us like this?"

"Is that any way to talk to your lover?" Duo sighed, slowly lifting off of Wufei. "Oof, you sure went at it... I hope I don't have to pilot for a while, I don't think my ass can handle g-force."

"We are NOT lovers," Wufei snapped, adjusting his underwear and floating over to grab his pants.

"Fine, fine," Duo laughed, pulling on his own pants. "What happens in OZ prison stays in OZ prison. I get it. I won't tell any of the other Gundam pilots about how cute you look when you come."

"...you're just doing this to annoy me."

"Bingo~!" Duo said with a grin before looking him up and down more seriously. "Well, we both look pretty presentable again, nothing to raise suspicions. The only thing left is..."

Not taking his eyes off Wufei's, he pointed up to where his cum was floating.

"...just wipe it on the ceiling."


End file.
